


It Feels Good To Be Home

by defendt0pbunk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Homecoming, I apologize if anyone cries, M/M, Married Couple, Military, Teacher Danny, carguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/pseuds/defendt0pbunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a high school English teacher whose husband is deployed overseas. He mentions this to a substitute teacher and somehow the principal finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday: U.S. Army

**Author's Note:**

> So my best friend came home on leave two days ago and surprised his little sister at school during a pep rally and it was really exciting to see her reaction and I may have cried a little and my immediate thought was "This would make the perfect McDanno AU" so here it is.
> 
> also i'm going to pretend that there isn't a homophobic person in this fic, because I want Steve and Danny to have nice things. This fic is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy! (:

Last week, Principal Malienoko announced that the high school will have an assembly every day this week, expect for Thursday—regarding the United States Armed Forces. He reminded the students of Covington Beach High that they were going to be on the pep rally schedule, so that meant thirty minute classes pretty much all this week.  
  
That's why Danny wrote up his lesson plans for that week to be five minute lectures, then busy work the rest of the period. He'd plan something a little different for Thursday.  
  
He spoke to Mrs. Spires, a German teacher down the hall, about what the assembly was for.  
  
"Oh," she waved in dismissal. "It's just for students who are interested in joining the military."  
  
"Hmm, I see." Danny nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Any reason why this "military assembly" lasts all week?" He asked.  
  
"They're doing a different branch each day, Monday is Army, Tuesday is Air Force, Wednesday is Marine Corps and Friday is Navy."  
  
"Ahh." Danny chuckled in realization.  
  
"Isn't your husband in the military?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah." Danny smiled. "Navy."  
  
It took him about to two years to realize what branch Steve served in. He just assumed they were all the same. He didn't  really give a shit. Until Steve started arguing with him that he served in the Navy and not the Army.  
  
Steve's been deployed in Afghanistan for fifteen months, next Wednesday. It's not like Danny and Grace had been keeping track on her kitten calendar hanging on the refrigerator. Last time the two of them Skyped Steve, was two weeks ago and he told them that he'd be home soon.  
  
Danny would walk back and forth to the kitchen from the living room and glance at all of Grace's X's on the calendar and his heart would skip a beat and his breath would catch in his throat for a moment when he all of those X's began inching closer and closer to the huge red circle that read "Steve".  
  
In the months that Steve's been overseas Grace has cried almost every night for Steve to just come home already. She understands that Danno and Papa's jobs require them to either work weird hours or be away for awhile, but fifteen months is taking it's toll on her. That's when Danny suggested the calendar idea, so they can keep track of when Papa finally gets home.  
  
It's just as hard for Danny as it is Grace. Coming home, making dinner and only setting out two plates. Of course he was used to that before he met Steve. When Steve isn't home for long periods of time, he just follows Grace's schedule. He goes to bed about the same time as her. He lies awake for awhile sometimes staring at Steve's empty side of the bed. Most of the time he sleeps in the middle so he doesn't have to think about it.  
  
Rachel takes Grace to school in the mornings so Danny has enough time to get to school himself, so he can grade papers, or go through the days lesson, or whatever kind of stuff English teachers do.  
  
He's already had three students so far come in his classroom and ask questions about the homework from the weekend. One of them asked for extra time to get it finished and Danny just laughed and told her that she had more than enough time to get it done.  
  
He just finished his third period class. The last student left his class and he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he was so ready for this day to be over.  
  
He climbed the stairs to the second floor and walked down the hallway and stopped at one of the doors and knocked.  
  
The door swung open and he was greeted with a smile. "Danny!"  
  
"You hungry?" He asked. "I brought lunch." He sing songed as he held up the Subway bag, walking into Mr. Kelly's room.  
  
"Starved!" Chin replied as he walked back to his desk. "So what've you been up to?" He asked.  
  
"Ah," Danny sighed and took a seat at one of the desks in the front row. "Same ol', same ol'. Just trying to figure out a book for my classes to read." He explained as he handed Chin one of the subs from the bag.  
  
"Of Mice and Men." Chin suggested. "It's a classic."  
  
"That's the problem," Danny said sipping his Coke. "None of them enjoy the classics and if they do, it's just a select few of them."  
  
"It's your choice, though. You're the teacher. If they don't like it that's not your problem."   
  
Danny didn't reply and began eating his sub. "Have you even read Of Mice and Men?"  
  
"Nope." Chin laughed.  
  
By the time lunch was over, Danny was still in the hall upstairs talking with a teacher about what book to read with his classes.  
  
He turned the corner to the main hallway and saw all his Juniors and Seniors leaning against the lockers talking. Some of them let out exasperated sighs because they'd been waiting for ten minutes. Danny took a right and headed toward the main office and he heard his students groan behind him. Danny just laughed and entered the office.  
  
He asked the secretary for the pamphlets for the assembly later and headed back down the hallway toward his room.    
  
"It's about time, Mr. McGarrett!" One of the kids hollered down the hallway, sounding annoyed.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes and pulled his lanyard off his neck and unlocked the door. "It wasn't even that long of a wait, Tyler."  
  
He flicked on the lights as he enter the room and his kids filtered in after him making their way to their seats.  
  
"What we're even doing that it took so long?" A girl asked.  
  
"Jeez! You guys are so nosy!" He teased. "I was talking to Mrs. Hoying, then I  grabbed some military pamphlets from the office."   
  
Danny sat at his desk replying to his emails and occasionally helping the few students that came up and asked a question.

* * *

  
By the time sixth period was over Principal Malienoko came over the PA and dismissed everyone by grade level.  
  
It took about ten minutes for all of the students to get situated in their assigned sections.   
  
Danny leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets, quietly talking to the teacher that was subbing for Mrs. Henderson.  
  
"That's a lot of uniforms." She whispered out the side of her mouth.  
  
Danny chuckled. "Yeah, no kidding." He was quiet for a minute. "Just seeing all of the makes me miss my husband even more." He confessed.  
  
"Aww." The brunette frowned. "Does he serve?" She asked.  
  
Danny nodded, and cleared his throat. "Yeah. Navy SEAL." He told her. "He's on his fourth tour right now. He's been overseas for fifteen months."  
  
"Wow. You must really miss him." She said. "How long have you guys been together?" She asked.  
  
"Five years." He smiled. He held out his hand. "I'm Danny McGarrett, by the way." He introduced himself politely. "I teach eleventh and twelfth grade English."  
  
She shook the offered hand with a smile. "Jennifer Camden." She supplied.  
  
"Nice to meet you."   
  
Their conversation slowly faded as Danny grew more and more interested in the solider that was currently speaking. He didn't catch his rank though, he was too busy talking about Steve a few seconds before.  
  
As the assembly went on, the soldiers on the floor talked about their duties and what it was like to be in a combat situation. They answered some questions for the of the assembly before the students were released for the day.  
  
Danny was surprised to see how many hands were raised when one of them asked the student body if anyone was interested in joining the Army.


	2. Tuesday: U.S. Air Force

Word got out that Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was due to be home soon. Mr. Malienoko took it upon himself to get in contact with Steve.  
  
He had gotten in touch with Steve during third period over the phone.  
  
"Commander McGarrett, this is Kilani Malienoko, i'm the Principal here at Covington Beach High School. I'd like to speak to you, if you have a few minutes."  
  
Steve started to panic. Why would Danny's school be calling him? "Is something wrong? Is Daniel okay?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I assure you everything is fine, Commander, Danny's perfectly fine. I'm actually calling, because we're having an Armed Forces assembly all week, the Navy Portion is on Friday and it has recently come to my attention that you're a Navy SEAL."  
  
"That's correct, Sir." Steve replied.  
  
Kilani sandwiched the phone between his shoulder and ear as he rummaged through his desk for a stack of Post-It's; with no luck finding them, he settled for writing on on the huge calendar that covered his desk.  
  
"Sorry about that." He apologized. "When are you due home, son?"  
  
"Next Wednesday, Sir."  
  
"And how long is your current deployment?"  
  
"Fifteen months, Sir." Steve replied. "This is the longest deployment I've ever had." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"How would you feel about an early homecoming?" Kilani asked with a smile. He was sure the Commander could hear it.  
  
Steve just huffed a laugh, he didn't know what to say. "That would be absolutely amazing, Sir." Steve said breathlessly.  
  
"I'll speak to your Commanding Officer and see if I can pull a few strings." He explained. "If I _can_ do it, I'll be sure to let you know."

* * *

Danny had written the names of three classic books on the white board and let the students vote.   
  
Of Mice and Men.  
  
To Kill A Mockingbird.  
  
The Grapes of Wrath.  
  
The Junior tallies were in blue and the Senior tallies were in red.  
  
The Grapes of Wrath and To Kill a Mockingbird are currently tied after Sabrina kindly volunteers to count up the tallies.  
  
"Why don't you be the winning vote, Mr. McGarrett?" Someone asks as Danny kicks his feet up onto his desk.  
  
"Because I'm not a student *and* I've already read both books." He replies.   
  
"What do we do then?"  
  
"Good question." Danny says. "Wesley," he called, looking at the kid sitting closest to the door. "Go out and grab someone from the hallway." He instructed.  
  
Wesley got up with a laugh and peered down the hallway, right then left. "Jess!" He called in a loud whisper as it bounced off the tile walls and echoed down the long hallway.  
  
"What?" She asked confused as she slowed her walking pace.  
  
"I need your help, just come here." He waved.  
  
She jogged quickly to Mr. McGarrett's room and slide inside.  
  
"Perfect!" Danny said. "Ms. Abrams! Do us a favor and put a tally next to the book you like most."   
  
He tossed her the black marker and she stepped up to the board. "Oh, God." She gasped looking up at the board. "They're both really good books."  
  
"Just pick one." Danny encouraged her.  
  
Jessica stared at the board and debated on which title to choose. Every time her mark hovered over one title gasps from behind her would fill the air. She turned swiftly on her heels, "you guys can't do that, it's too much pressure." She told the room.  
  
"Don't even listen to them." Danny waved in dismissal. "What grade are you in?"  
  
"I'm a Junior."  
  
"That's right, you're not in my class." He said. "See? She's not in my class, so she really doesn't care what book she chooses. I don't care what book she chooses." He tells his class.  
  
She puts a tally next to To Kill A Mockingbird.  
  
A chorus of groans fill the classroom as he dismisses the girl back to her own class.   
  
"Okay," Danny says and clasps his hands together as he stands. "Due to the assemblies, we won't start the book right now, probably next week sometime. I'm going to tell you like i've told all my other classes." He paused for effect. "If you a have a copy of this book, I personally encourage you to bring it with you to class. I'm going to head over to Teacher Supply and pick up a few copies. The school library is short on copies, so I have to pay for these out of my own pocket."

* * *

Mr. Malienoko made a few calls to Steve's Commanding Officer, Joe White as well as a few higher ups and asked if it would be okay for Steve to leave the base a few days early for a surprise homecoming.  
  
With permission granted, Malienoko called Steve with the good news.   
  
The phone rang and he waited for an answer.  
  
"McGarrett." Steve said on the other line.  
  
"Commander McGarrett, it's Kilani Malienoko, I have some great news," he informed, pausing for dramatic effect. "I spoke to a few people at the base and the agreed to let you come home early."  
  
"That's fantastic!" Steve gasped. "Thank you so much."   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
He heard Steve sniffle over the line and the cleared his throat. "Alright, how are we going to execute the plan?"  
  
"We're going to dismiss the kids by grade level to the gymnasium, as usual." Kilani explained. "Then we're going to carry on with the assembly, until they get done. With the last few minutes, I'll talk a little bit about you— I was wondering if you'd like to make a small video message for him, maybe show it before you walk out to the floor—"  
  
"That's actually a great idea. I like that." Steve said.  
  
"Maybe make it seem as if you're still there. Film it some time in the next few days if you can." Kilani said.  
  
"I have a daughter, Grace. She goes to Covington Beach Middle School, just right across campus. Will she be at the assembly too?" Steve asked worriedly.  
  
Kilani sucked in a breath. "Not that i'm aware of. The middle school is on a complete different schedule than the high school. I'll see what I can do."  
  
Steve nodded, even though Mr. Malienoko couldn't see it. "Okay. If it's too much trouble to get her out of class. Danny and I will figure something out." Both ends of the lines went quiet for a brief moment. You could hear a little background noise from Steve's end. "I have to go, Sir. That's the dinner bell."  
  
"Alright. I won't keep you any longer." Kilani chuckled.  
  
"Thank you again, Sir." Steve said with complete sincerity. "Honestly, it means a lot to me that you're making this happen."  
  
"You deserve it, Commander." Kilani replied wholeheartedly. "I'm looking forward to seeing you soon."  
  
"Likewise."

* * *

  
The bleachers were just as packed with students as they were the day before.  
  
The airmen stood below on the gym floor in there utility uniforms. They conversed with one another until everyone found their seats.   
  
This time Danny sat in the front row of bleachers next to Chin, Kono, and Ms. Camden.  
  
There was about five minutes left in the assembly, when one of the airmen passed the mic. "Can anyone tell me some of the most dangerous jobs in the Air Force is?"  
  
"Explosive Ordnance Disposal!" Someone shouted from the bleachers.  
  
"Someone said it. Give me another one."  
  
"Pararescue!"   
  
When the sea of students and teachers dissipated, Danny walked back to his room to start grading papers before Grace headed over to the high school at 2:30.  
  
He was entering grades into the grade book when someone wrapped on the door a few times. "S'unlocked!" He called, looking over at the door as it opened.  
  
"Hey, Monkey." He smiled as Grace entered the room and tossed her bag on the floor, taking a seat at one of the desks. "How was school?"  
  
"It was alright." She said. "There was a fight in the hallway on the way back from lunch between these two boys in my grade." She explained.  
  
Danny looked up from his computer, eyes wide in surprise. "Really?" He asked. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah. And all because Tommy took Dalton's Nintendo DS!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You started any fights this year?" He asked, looking at his daughter with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No!" She squeaked. "What makes you say that?"   
  
"You're quite the trouble maker." Danny joked with a sly smirk.  
  
"In your dreams.." She replied.  
  
"See? What'd I tell you?" He asked. "Listen to all the sass." He teased.  
  
Grace laughed and rolled her eyes. "Says the guy that argues with Papa all the time."  
  
Danny kissed his teeth at her. "I do not argue with him all the time." He said defensively. "Steve starts it most of the time."  
  
"Mhm, sure." She replied.  
  
Danny finished putting the grades in and shut down his computer. "When have I ever argued with Steven?" He grabbed his keys off the desk and his bag off the and and headed toward the door, Grace following behind him.   
  
_All the fucking time_ , he thought.  
  
"Remember that one time when Papa hurt his shoulder the day you were supposed to go to that game?"  
  
Danny looked down at her in confusion. "How did you know about that?" He asked as he locked up and the two of them started down the hallway.  
  
"He told me." She said with a smug grin.  
  
"That was not my fault, he's 33 years old and is constantly putting himself in danger!" He explained. "I shouldn't have to miss the Pro Bowl because my husband is an irresponsible man-child."   
  
"You didn't have to marry him, you know?" She stated.  
  
"I did." Danny said matte-of-factly. "I did have to marry him. Because if I didn't, no one else would because they wouldn't want to put up with his recklessness."   
  
"You love him, Danno. Admit it." Grace nudged her dad teasingly.  
  
"Would I have signed the marriage license if I didn't?" He asked. 


	3. Wednesday: U.S.M.C

Danny didn't get much sleep last night. Grace came in his room around three in the morning because she had a nightmare.  
  
That's why he was currently sitting at his desk, yawning a scrubbing his face with his hand, fighting to stay awake.  
  
He should really leave at lunch time to buy a Five Hour Energy, so he'd have enough energy to get through the rest of the day.  
  
"You alright, Mr. McGarrett?" A girl asked.  
  
Danny looked up at her and saw that she had been holding a paper in her hands, she obviously needed help with something on the work sheet they were doing.  
  
"Yeah." He gave her the tiniest smirk. "What can I help you with?" He asked.  
  
"Can you explain one more time what a metaphor is?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He replied as nicely as he could.

* * *

After lunch, during fifth period, Principal Malienoko received a call from Steve.  
  
"Steven!" He greeted cheerfully. "How are you? I presume you have a question of some sort, correct?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Steve said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I got around to making that video like you asked. It's all set and ready to go, I need somewhere to send it." Steve explained.  
  
"Send it to my email, I don't want anyone seeing it before your big surprise." He explained.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Steve replied.  
  
Malienoko cleared his throat. "How long is your flight home, Commander?" He asked.  
  
"Sixteen hours." Steve told him. "It's a twenty minute drive from Honolulu Airport to O'hau. I'll get ahold of you when I touch down."  
  
"Alright," Kilani nodded. "I know it's not my place to worry, but do you have somewhere else to stay over night?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." Steve said. "I'll stay with my mother."  
  
"Okay." Kilani paused for a second. "Well, Commander, I'm looking forward to seeing you in a few days."   
  
"You too, Sir."

* * *

Danny wasn't aware that Principal Malienoko was bringing his husband home early.  
  
He thought about sending an email about Steve's surprise arrival to all the teachers; but decided against it because the surprise could be blown at any moment with thirty something staff knowing. So he thought best to just keep it under wraps for now.  
  
Kilani received Steve's video later that day and put it on a flash drive for later usage at Friday's assembly.

* * *

Danny reluctantly made it to the end of fifth period without nodding off at his desk. Hopefully after sending his sixth period—his biggest class of the day—to the gymnasium for the assembly, then heading down there himself, he hopes all the commotion will keep him awake until he leaves to go home.  
  
The warning bell for sixth period rung and the last of the students rushed through the door to take their seats.  
  
They patiently waited for Danny to give them instructions on what to do. Some of them were turned in their seats talking to one another when Danny cleared his throat the all turned to look at him.  
  
"All my other classes did a worksheet, but since you guys are my biggest class and my favorite," he spoke from the side of his mouth, eliciting chuckles from the kids. "You guys can do whatever you want—" he was cut off by a chorus of "yes's". He held a finger in the air. "As long as you do it _quietly."_ He emphasized. "I have a huge headache."  
  
With that, most of the kids turned back to their original positions and resumed talking to the other around them, a few sat quietly and read or finished their homework.  
  
Danny sat at his desk and graded papers until Malienoko started dismissing them from class.  
  
Danny walked into the gymnasium through the back East entrance and leaned against the wall not wanting to be bothered by anyone.  
  
He nodded off a few times not really interested in the assembly today. He just wanted to go home with Grace and maybe take a nap or watch a movie while they ate dinner together.  
  
The assembly was about over but since the high school got released twenty minutes early. He'd have to wait for Grace to get out of school before he could go home.  
  
When the middle schoolers got out, Grace would walk over to the high school and wait for her dad to get done with whatever it was he was doing so they could go home together. She didn't mind it one bit. Sometimes she would leave his room to roam the halls to say hello to all the teachers, or draw on their whiteboards until Danno tracked her down and told her it was time to go.  
  
When Danny packed up his life in New Jersey to come live in Hawaii to be close to Grace, that's when he got this job teaching.  Since then Grace has become very well known around the school by everyone because of how highly Danny talks about her.   
  
Grace gets waved at by people she doesn't know half the time when she's walking the halls. But she waves back anyway because if they said hi, that must mean Danno is their teacher.  
  
When they finally get home Danny kicks off his shoes and asks Grace if she has any homework, and if so, to start working on it while he takes a very much needed half hour nap.   
  
Okay, that was a lie. He slept for about an hour before descending down the stairs finding Grace in the living room watching TV.  
  
"I thought you said you had homework?" Danny asked in confusion, his voice ridden with sleep.  
  
"I did." She turned to look at her dad. "Finished it while you were sleeping." She stated, turning her attention back to the episode of SpongeBob Squarepants.  
  
"Do I need to check it?" He asked.  
  
"Nope," she insisted. "Math; fractions. It's all good."  
  
Danny stopped mid stride and turned to look at her in confusion. "It's all good"? Steve's rubbing off on you, Monkey." He told her.   
  
"What?" She asked. "He says it all the time. Why can't I?"  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't say it." Danny said.  
  
He stepped over her legs that were propped up on the edge of the coffee table and sat next to her.  
  
"Well you always ask him— "what the hell's the matter with you"?" She mocked in a deep voice.  
  
"That's because he does stupid stuff all the time and I'm highly concerned for his safety." He explained. He gently swatted her leg, "and watch your language, young lady." He teased.  
  
"Sorry, Danno." She giggled.  
  
"You might want to join the Navy with Papa if you keep cussing like a sailor."  
  
"Hell is not a bad word." She explained.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"No." She said. "The F word is a bad word." She told him.  
  
"That's right— and I better never hear it come out of your mouth, or you'll be eating a bar of soap." He teased. He stood up. "You hungry?" He asked as he walked toward the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Frittatas?" Danny asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes!" Grace nearly screamed in excitement.  
  
"Just kidding, we don't have anything to make Frittatas." He chuckled. "How about an MRE?"  
  
"Eww!" She gagged. "Those things that Papa made us eat for dinner that one time?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. We have plenty of them in the pantry." Danny laughed.  
  
"I don't want that. Those are so gross."  
  
"Well when you're in the Army or the Navy, you really have the choice of a home cooked meal, so they have to eat MRE's. Our boy doesn't really care, I seen him eat those for dinner for a week straight."  
  
Grace laughed then got really quiet all of a sudden. "Danno?" She calls softly.  
  
"Yeah, babe?" He looked up expectantly.  
  
"When's Papa coming home?" She asked sadly. "I miss him." She frowned.  
  
"He should be home next Wednesday, if you're marking your calendar off every day."  
  
"I am." She told him. "But it's taking so long." Danny notice that her eyes were becoming glassy as she continued to talk.  
  
"C'mon, Monkey." He opened his arms in invitation. "I know he's been gone for a long time, but he's coming home real soon, okay? Before you know it, he'll be standing at the front door waiting to hug you." He explained as she sobbed into his shirt.  
  
"Does he get to stay home longer this time?" She asked looking up at Danno with tear stained cheeks as she clutched his shirt tightly.  
  
"I'm not sure, we'll have to ask him when he gets here." He said.  
  
"Okay." She said weakly with a sniffle. "I think I want cereal instead of an MRE."  
  
"Alright." Danny smiled and wiped Grace's tears away with his thumbs before grabbing two bowls from the cabinet.


	4. Thursday: No Assembly

Danny walked through the sliding doors with a smile on his face, feeling much better than the day before.  
  
As he was unlocking his door he remembered that he had yet to buy multiple copies of To Kill A Mockingbird from Teacher Supply and figured he might as well do that with Grace after school.   
  
He had enough time for an entire lesson today since there was no assembly during seventh period.   
  
He took a few minutes to get settled in before he walked up to the whiteboard and wrote "How To Create Change".   
  
The warning bell rang just seconds ago and kids were taking their seats as Danny sat at his desk and rummaged through his bag for something.  
  
He finally gave up after a minute and sat his bag on the floor as he walked to the front of the room and took a seat on the stool. He looked at the board and back at the class. "Can anyone tell me how we can create change?" He asked.  
  
"Hey Mr. McGarrett, you got change for a twenty?" One of the kids asked.  
  
Laughter erupted throughout the room. Danny chuckled as well. "As a matter of fact I do have change for a twenty—" he said. He held up a finger to silence the chatter, "but that's not the change I'm talking about— the change I'm talking about are the one's you make in your lifetime. The important ones." He went on.   
  
"How do we create change?" He paused for a dramatic effect. "We create change by stepping out of our comfort zone." He explained. "Whether it be, dying your hair a crazy color, or taking the next step in a relationship by proposing to you significant other. Or maybe you help out in your community on the weekends by volunteering at a soup kitchen."  
  
He discussed the topic with his class for the next thirty minutes. A few kids raised their hands and participated, while others sat quietly or didn't even bother to pay attention at all.  
  
With the last remaining twelve minutes he gave them further instructions. "Get out a piece of paper and something to write with." He instructed. The class shuffled around as they searched for paper and Danny waited. When everyone looked like they were ready for the next step and began to speak again. "I want you to write down at least ten ways you can make change— and don't be sarcastic and say something along the lines of "use money" because that is obviously not the answer I'm looking for.  
  
While they were working on the assignment  one kid was grinning and staring off into space.  
  
"Lucas, get to work."  
  
"Sorry Mr. McGarrett. I was just wondering, when you said "or taking the next step in your relationship and proposing to your significant other— I was just wondering if the other Mr. McGarrett proposed or did you?" Lucas asked.  
  
Danny laughed at the question and suddenly got the attention of some of the students and they looked up at him, hoping he'd get off on a long tangent until the end of class so they wouldn't have to do the paper he assigned.  
  
"He did." Danny explained. "And the, uh, appropriate title for the _other_ Mr. McGarrett, is actually Lieutenant Commander, seeing as he's a Navy SEAL." He explained.  
  
"Hey, that's kinda cool, we're having the Navy assembly tomorrow." Someone pointed out.  
  
There was a gasp from the quiet redhead sitting in the back corner. "Do you think he could come in and talk in it?"  
  
"As much as I'd love him to, they already have enough personnel scheduled to speak and even if he wanted to, he couldn't because he's been in Afghanistan for the last year an a half, so unless you have a rocket stashed somewhere to get him home by tomorrow afternoon, he's not going to be able to make it." Danny explained, with a chuckle, trying his hardest not to get upset over Steve being gone this long.  
  
"Wow, you must really miss him, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded, trying not to cry in front of his students. I miss him a lot."  
  
He was cut off by the shrill ring of the warning bell. Thank God!   
  
"If you're not finished with these, _they are homework!_ I want them on my desk first thing tomorrow morning!" he emphasized, as the kids spilled out the door and flooded the hallway. 

* * *

The rest of the day passed by so slow. Danny was so used to having an assembly every day this week, he had forgotten that they were on the normal bell schedule today.  
  
At least he didn't have to stay after school today. He could go home as soon as he dropped Grace off at Rachel's.  
  
That was the worst time for him, since Steve's been gone, taking Grace to her mom's, because that meant he was alone and sometimes he could bear it because he'd hang out with Chin and Kono at the bar while they had a few beers, but other times. He'd get so bored sitting at the house alone.   
  
He's so used to having Grace make all this noise or laughing at the TV while he's moving about the house doing his business or hearing Steve in the garage or Steve picking on Grace making her laugh.  
  
He was so ready for Steve to come home, Grace too. His absence seemed to be a little bit harder on her because she's so young and she's closer to Steve than she is Step-Stan. She just likes constantly being around him.  
  
After Danny dropped Grace off at Rachel's he kicked off his shoes and plopped on the couch, instantly reaching for the remote.  
  
Tonight sounds like a good night to marathon the X-Men movies while eating pizza. He might as well enjoy that six pack in the fridge while he's at it.  
  
He reached in his pocket for his phone and muted the TV while he called Fox's pizza across the island.  
  
He ended up ordering a medium pepperoni pizza for himself and got up to grab a beer from the fridge before he sat down again,  figuring he'd start the movie while he waited, rather than sit here and do nothing.  
  
He sat through the entire first movie, and plowed throw more than half of the pizza and drank half a case a beer before he cleaned everything up and headed upstairs for the night.  
  
He shrugged slowly out of his dress clothes and threw on a pair of sweats and climbed into bed.  
  
He fell asleep with no problem at all—little did he know that while he was fast asleep, Steve was on his way home.


	5. Friday: U.S. Navy

Danny had no clue why, but he was happier than usual. It must've been the fact that it was the end of the work week and today was casual Friday for staff, so they got to wear jeans; but only if they showed their school spirit and supported their home team, The Covington Beach Sharks.  
  
Which Danny had no problem with since the school colors were gray and turquoise.  
  
The students in his first period were already in their seats when the bell rung.  
  
"All of you turn last night's homework in?" He asked, gesturing around the room.  
  
A few of them nodded in response.  
  
"As you probably remember, we have yet another assembly during seventh period so that means no homework over the weekend, and all of you get to sit quietly and do your own thing."

* * *

Sometime during second period Principal Malienoko got a call from Commander McGarrett.  
  
The call went directly through to his office, because no one else knew he was planning on coming home early.  
  
"Commander, I assume you just landed?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, we, uh, touched down about fifteen minutes ago." Steve explained.  
  
"That's good," Kilani chuckled. "How do you feel about being home?"  
  
Steve laughed and couldn't help but smile. "It's great to be back on American soil, Sir." The line was quiet for a moment and Kilani could hear a bunch of background noise from Steve's end. "What time should I be at the high school?"   
  
"Seventh period starts at 12:52, but I won't start dismissing them until you're inside my office." Kilani explained.  
  
"Okay, is Danny's classroom still in A Hall?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Kilani confirmed.  
  
"Alright," Steve breathed into the phone. "I will see you soon." He was just about to hang up when he remembered something. "Oh!" He blurted out. "What about Grace? Can you by chance call the main office and let them know I'm coming in to surprise her?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, Commander. I'll see you in a little while." He said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Around lunch time Principal Malienoko got ahold of Mr. Harrison over at the middle school.  
  
"Thank you for calling Covington Beach Middle School, this is Mrs. Gleason, how may I direct your call?" A female voice came from over the line.  
  
"Good afternoon, Amy. It's Kilani Malienoko, over at the high school, do you know if Ashton's in his office? I'd like to speak with him directly, it's important."  
  
"Of course!" She exclaimed happily. "He's just finishing up his lunch. One moment, please."  
  
Kilani sat there for a moment listening to the call waiting music. It cut off just seconds later.  
  
"Kilani, what can I do for you on this fine Friday, Sir?" Ashton asked politely.  
  
"There's a sixth grader by the name of Grace Williams, do me a solid and see what her eighth period class is, will you?" Kilani asked.  
  
"Of course," he said. He logged into his computer and pulled up the schedules of all the sixth graders and scrolled down until he found Williams, Grace. "Alright," he hummed, eyes scanning through her schedule. "She has Social Studies with Brandon Lindsay eighth period." He stated.  
  
"Okay, could you give me his extension?" Kilani asked. He reached across his desk for a pen and a Post-It getting ready to write as soon as Ashton spoke.  
  
"It's 5573." Ashton explained. "May I ask what this is pertaining to?"  
  
Kilani exhaled a chuckle, "I would tell you—"  
  
"But you'd have to kill me, right?" Ashton laughed.  
  
"Exactly." Kilani joked. "Well, Ashton, thanks for seeing about that for me. I'm going to give Brandon a call..."  
  
"Alright, Kilani. Have a good one."  
  
A few minutes after he hung up with Mr. Harrison, he dialed the middle school again and punched in Brandon's extension after it. It rang a few times. "Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Brandon? This is Kilani Malienoko—"  
  
"Oh hey," Brandon greeted in realization. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I actually wanted to talk to you for a second about Grace Williams." It came out sounding more as a question.  
  
"Grace?" Brandon asked. "Did something happen?"  
  
"Oh no!" Kilani reassured quickly. "She's fine! I just wanted to ask what time you'll have her in class today?"  
  
"Um," he thought. "She's in eighth period at 1:50 to 2:20." He stated. "Why?"  
  
Kilani nodded. "Okay..." He paused. "We're having an assembly about the United States Navy during seventh period and it's really special because, we flew Mr. McGarrett's husband in from Afghanistan a week early to surprise him and Grace, and he would like to know if it's okay to come into your class to do so?"  
  
Brandon's eyes went wide. "Yes! Of course. Absolutely he could come in!" He agreed immediately. "Wow!" He breathed. "That's so cool. "How'd you manage to pull that off?"  
  
"I have my ways, Mr. Lindsay." Kilani chuckled.  
  
"Okay, just real quick, before I hang up. What's his rank? And stuff like that?" He asked.  
  
"His rank is Lieutenant Commander. He's been deployed in Afghanistan for over a year." Kilani explained.

* * *

Before Steve came into the building, Principal Malienoko made certain that Danny didn't leave his room until Steve was standing inside his office behind closed doors.  
  
He then came over the PA system and dismissed everyone. He had Ms. Kalakaua personally escort him to the gymnasium with all the students.  
  
Principal Malienoko was sneaky enough to keep Commander McGarrett hidden until it was time for his big reveal.   
  
Kono and Danny walked across the floor when he recognized a few familiar faces in the middle of the of the gym floor.  
  
"Hey you!" Catherine nudged him with a grin. Danny turned and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Hey!" He said, pulling her into a hug. He squeezed her tight for a minute before pulling away. "I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?"   
  
Cath laughed. "Good, good. I volunteered to come here for this assembly like everyone else." She stated. "Freddie's here too."   
  
"No way?" Danny laughed in disbelief. "Steve's going to be pissed that he missed seeing him."  
  
"He should be around here somewhere." Cath said as she looked around for him.  
  
Danny took his seat next to Kono in the front row.  
  
They started off talking about the amount of personnel that's currently in the Navy and how many deployable ships there are.  
  
One of them walked the students and teachers through the Nato Phonetic Alphabet and all the ranks.  
  
With only a short time left, Catherine stepped up once again. "A show of hands, how many of you have family or friends in the military?" She asked softly.  
  
Most of the hands in the bleachers were raised. Including Danny's.  
  
She looked right at Danny and walked toward him.  
  
"Mr. McGarrett," she started. Danny looked up at her. "Can you tell us who it is you know that's in the Military?"  
  
Danny clear his throat before speaking, "Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, U.S. Navy."  
  
Catherine stepped away and walked toward the middle of the floor. "For those of you that don't know—Commander McGarrett is Danny's husband. He's currently in Afghanistan right now— going on fifteen months now."  
  
Just outside, in the hallway, Steve was tearing up at her words. He was so excited to be here. To see Danny. He missed him so much, as well as Grace. He fidgeting to hide the fact that he's nervous. He wonders what his reaction will be. He knows for a fact that the blond will definitely cry, because, well— he's a really emotional person.  
  
"Petty Officer Hart and myself are really close friends with the McGarrett's and Steve asked us to give you something...." She sorta kinda lied as she stepped to the side.  
  
The projector screen had been pulled down and someone turned off the lights above it so there was a better view of the screen.  
  
A video was being pulled up.  
  
Of Steve in a tent of some kind. He was wearing his green work uniform, unlike the blue one the Cath was currently sporting. Steve was covered in sand and had an outline of his sunglasses on his face.  
  
The grainy video feed started playing.  
  
"Hey Danno," Grainy, video Steve greeted with a bright smile. The one that made Danny's heart melt into a puddle. "I apologize for not being able to make it to the assembly. I really wish I could be there. I'm just making this video to let you know that I miss you so very much and I will be home soon, so you and Gracie can tackle me with all your hugs."  
  
The video feed stopped and the projector was shut off and rolled up to it's rightful place on the ceiling.  
  
Nearly the entire gymnasium was choked up from the video, hearing those heartfelt words coming from the Commander.  
  
Danny did really try his best not to cry. But he was currently thumbing away tears as Kono comforted him, rubbing circles in his back.  
  
"Well," Catherine approached him again. "What'd you think?"   
  
Danny sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I just want him home already." He joked.  
  
Laughter filled the gym.  
  
"That's what we say every time they get deployed, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Danny agreed taking a deep shaky breath.  
  
"Well, Mr. McGarrett, the SEALs and I have a surprise for you...." She grinned.  
  
Danny was stumped on what the surprise could have been.   
  
Just then the double doors swung open and in walks Steve McGarrett.  
  
Danny's eyes go wide as an audible gasp passes his lips, before covering his mouth and begins to cry, yet again.  
  
The crowd burst into cheers behind him as his feet start moving underneath him to meet Steve half way.  
  
He crashes into Steve and instantly throws his arms around his neck, hand gripping tightly to his own forearm so Steve wouldn't dare pull away. "How did you get here, Steven?" Danny sobbed into the crook of his neck.  
  
Steve chuckled, "flew in this morning." He whispered into the man's ear. "How are you?"  
  
His question went ignored. "I missed you so much." Danny stated before he pulled away and cupped Steve's stubbly cheeks in his hands, watery, blue eyes, scanning his face. "You're not supposed to be here until Wednesday!" Danny scolded him jokingly, trying to laugh through his tears.  
  
Cheering was still going on behind them as the two of them hugged once more. There was a few wolf whistles that echoed off the wood floors.  
  
"I talked to Kilani, he did all this." Steve explained.  
  
Danny moved his head to the side, so he  could peer behind Steve's ridiculously huge biceps at Principal Kilani. "He did this?" He asked, getting choked up again. Steve nodded. "But how did he know? I never told him about you being in the Navy..." The shorter man confessed.  
  
Steve scoffed. "Apparently you talk about me enough that the teachers here know I'm in the Navy. He said that one on them mention to him that you told them I was in the Navy so he thought it'd be great to bring me home to surprise you in front of two thousand students and teachers...."  
  
Steve and Danny's little reunion was cut off when Principal Malienoko took the mic. "Before you're released for the weekend, let's welcome home Commander McGarrett one more time." Kilani instructed.  
  
The crowd erupted with applause once more and Steve waved at everyone, thanking them. Them Mr. Malienoko dismissed them.   
  
As the crowd dispersed, several people came up to him, congratulating him on making it home, or thanked him for serving the country. Some of Danny's students high-fived Steve because they have never got to witness a homecoming of a solider before.  
  
With the majority of the school having gone home already Danny took a minute to find Mr. Malienoko to thank him for the wonder surprise.  
  
Then they drove across campus to the middle school in the Camaro, because now it was Grace's turn to get surprised.


	6. Friday: Grace

Steve and Danny walked through the front entrance of the school and headed toward the office to sign in.  
  
"Mr. McGarrett," the secretary greeted upon seeing Danny. She gasped as she looked to her left. "Commander," She nodded toward him with a smile. "I heard about your big surprise. Welcome home." She said.  
  
Steve chuckled. "Thank you. We still have one more surprise left."   
  
They exited the office and started down the long hallway.   
  
"She missed you so much, Steven." Danny says quietly, looking up at him.  
  
"I missed her too, Danno." Steve replied.  
  
"I can't even tell you how many times she's cried since you've been gone."   
  
They turned the corner and headed toward the sixth grade wing.   
  
Not a thing has changed about this place since he went here as a kid, the teachers, maybe. The same blue ugly carpet was still in it's place, surely the spot where he had carved his and Lucy Daniels' initials into the white brick wall in the eighth grade boys bathroom was still there.  
  
"Is that Steve McGarrett?" A female voice called from behind him. He whipped his head around to see who it was.  
  
The woman gasped and let out a laugh, "my, oh my! Look at you."  
  
"Mrs. Davis." He smiled. "I didn't know you still teach here."   
  
He hugged her briefly before stepping back with a smile. "I don't," she stated. "But my daughter does."  
  
"Lauren?" He chuckled.  
  
"That's right." She nodded.  
  
"So little Stevie McGarrett's all grown up and in the Navy." She marveled, eyes scanning over him uniform.  
  
"Mhm," he hummed, pressing his lips together in that goofy smile. "Just flew in this morning from Afghanistan—fifteen months."   
  
"My goodness." She said, looking behind him. "And who might this handsome young man be?" She asked. Danny blushed at her words.  
  
"This," Steve said, pressing his hand to Danny's back inching him forward. "Is my husband, Danny."  
  
Danny smiled and extended his hand to her. "Nice to meet you."   
  
"Well it was nice running into you, Steve." She said. "I just stopped by to drop these papers off for Lauren. I'll let you be on your way, you seem like a man on a mission."  
  
"I'm surprising my daughter." Steve smiled.  
  
Danny smiles at that. The two of them have been together for just five short years but Steve has grown to be so close with Grace and vice versa over the past few year she practically feels like his own daughter since he doesn't have any kids of his own.  
  
"Well good luck," she said. "It was nice meeting you, Danny." She told him before they parted ways to continue their descent down the hallway to Grace's classroom.  
  
"Danny I'm nervous." Steve whispered as they approached Mr. Lindsay's door.   
  
"Relax, babe. It's just Grace, she misses you just as much as you miss her. You'll be fine." The blond reassure as he knocked on the door.  
  
Mr. Lindsay opened the door and smiled. "How's it going? Come on in."  
  
Danny started moving, so did Steve. Danny pressed his hand against his broad chest to stop him. "Not you, you big goofball. Wait out here."  
  
Steve threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, jeez." He whispered.  
  
Danny walked through the doorway and stopped, a few kids looking up from their worksheets to see who was here and why.  
  
"Danno?" Grace looked up in utter confusion. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "School doesn't get out for five more minutes."  
  
"I know, I know. But I brought you something special because I couldn't wait until we got home." He explained.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Surprise." Steve said as he entered the room.  
  
Grace's eyes widened in shock as he walked in, she started to cry immediately. She jumped out of her seat like she had sat on something sharp.  
  
A few girls in the back of the room were looking at Steve and Grace, a chorus of "aw's" coming from them.  
  
Steve lifted her weight like it was nothing and held her in his arms as she bawled.  
  
"How did you get home, Papa?" She sobbed.  
  
"Danno's boss brought me home early." Steve whispered and he held onto her tightly.  
  
"I missed you so so much." She explained.  
  
"I missed you too, Grace Face." He choked out. "You've gotten so big since I left." He pointed out.  
  
While the two of them continued their reunion Mr. Lindsay thought best to speak up and explain to the other kids— that had no clue what was going on— who this was and why he was here.  
  
"Boys and girls," he started. They all looked up at him as he continued. "This is Grace's Stepdad, Commander McGarrett. He's in the Navy and this is the first time they've seen each other because he's been overseas for more than a year." He explained.  
  
The bell rang and Grace released Steve from the hold she had him in.  
  
"Hey," Steve tapped Brandon to get his attention as most of the kids spilled out into the hallway. "Thank you for letting me come in. I really appreciate it."   
  
"It's no problem at all, Commander."  
  
Danny and Steve stepped into the hallway with Grace as she loaded her backpack to go home. "What'd you think, Monkey? Were you surprised?"  
  
" _So_ surprised!" She beamed. "I missed you so much, I thought you were coming home next week. I even have a calendar on the fridge to keep track!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"It's true—" Danny confirmed flatly. "It has, uh, kittens on it. She uses a red marker to cross off the days until you return." He explained looking up at the taller man.  
  
"Kittens, Grace?" Steve winced looking down at her as she shut her locker.  
  
"They're so cute!" She squeaked. "And it's _my_ calendar, not yours, Commander!" She joked as she poked Steve in the side.  
  
Steve pulled her close as the three of the exited the building and headed to the car.  
  
"Let me guess," Danny started. "You want to drive."  
  
"You know I do." Steve grinned.  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" He asked, to himself more than Steve. Danny huffed in response and tossed the keys over the hood of the Camaro. He let Grace in the back seat and tapped the hood of the car before he got in. "It was nice while it lasted, Winnie." Danny said sadly.   
  
"Aww," Steve frowned. "Don't be sad, Danno. It's time to let me have a turn." He squeezed Danny's hand with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Danny huffed a laughed. "Because I missed your reckless driving  _so much_ , Steven." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do?" She asked, poking her head out between the console.  
  
"What do you mean?" Steve asked. "What we always do..." He answered shortly after.  
  
"No! Like something special?" She asked. "You know? Because you're home and we missed you."  
  
"Oh!" Danny nodded, looking back at her. "Something special like go out to dinner?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, or maybe dinner and a movie?" She pushed, wagging her eyebrows in hopes Danno would say yes.  
  
"I don't know, babe... What do you think?" He asked, eyeing Steve.  
  
Grace slid close to Steve. "Say yes." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Steve gasped and looked at Grace in the rearview mirror. "Are you trying to get me in trouble, Gracie?" Steve asked in a loud whisper.  
  
"No i'm just saying," she slid over closer to Danny. "The poor guy looks like he's wanting to eat real food, because you know? Those MRE's are so gross." She said. She lowered her voice barely above a whisper. "You know? I heard that those things are bad for your health. _Plus!_ If we go to the movies, everybody here wins, right?" She asked sliding over to Steve once more. "Because they don't have movies in the middle of the desert, right Papa?" She asked with a bright smile.  
  
Steve huffed, "duh! Obviously they don't." He replied, voice equivalent of a twelve year old girl.  
  
He and Danny shared a look. Almost as if to ask, "can we do that, pretty please?"  
  
Danny sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair with a groan. He collected himself for a few seconds before lifting his head and looking back and forth between his husband and his daughter. "He's back for less than two hours and you're already plotting things. You drive me crazy—" he said. "Both of you!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.  
  
The car was silence.  
  
"So....." Steve said slowly. "Can we go?"   
  
Grace and Steve both looked at him in anticipation.   
  
"Yes!" The two of them said in Unison.  
  
"I expect this behavior from the ten year old." Danny told Steve. "But you—a grown ass man—you should be ashamed of yourself, Commander." He said. Steve knew he was only teasing.  
  
"You love me."   
  
"No, that is an absolute lie."  
  
"Oh really?" Grace responded looking at her Dad with wide eyes. "That's not what you told me the other day."  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at Grace in the mirror again. "What'd he tell you the other day?"  
  
"We were leaving school and he told me that he had to marry you because if he didn't no one else would because you're too reckless." She explained.  
  
"Gee, thanks Grace!" Danny teased.  
  
"No problem, Danno." She giggled.  
  
"You said that about me?" Steve asked in fake disbelief.  
  
"Absolutely not, I would never—" Danny defended himself.  
  
"Yes! Yes he did. He is lying his butt off right now. Don't listen to him."  
  
"I know he is." Steve said.  
  
Danny grabbed his hand and kissed it. "You know I was only joking, babe. I wouldn't not want to put up with your stupid decisions." He smiled.  
  
"I know." Steve replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched more shit for this fic than I have researched for any other fic I have written in the past. I don't know much about the Armed Forces at all so, I tried to ask friends and family for a little help. I may have gotten some of the information wrong, so if you see anything wrong at all, please do not hesitate to tell me and I will fix it as soon as I can.
> 
> Grace calling Steve Papa is really weird for me because she canonically calls him Uncle Steve, I'm aware. Since Steve surprised her at school in front of her classmates and her calling him Uncle Steve would probably raise a few red flags with a few of the kids and maybe even the teacher. So I felt like Papa was more subtle.
> 
> You can find [me](http://grandpahale.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! (:


End file.
